Shalt not be nervouse
by Teilm
Summary: sonadow oneshot: Sonic's going on a date with Amy


Sonic was walking back and forth nervousely.

"What are you doing..?" Shadow asked,

"Where's Amy?" He asked,

"She's in her room getting dressed, you seem nervouse." He said smiling,

"She's making me go out with her." He whined, Shadow grinned,

"Well this isn't new, why are you so nervouse?" He asked,

"Because...I kinda wanna try something new." He said,

"Like what?"  
"I wanna kiss her,"  
"Are you seriouse..?" He asked wide eyed,

"Well yeah...Just to ya know, see what its like. Maybe I'll like it." He shrugged,

"Are you sure?" He asked,

Sonic nodded. "I'm nervouse about it...I've never done this before, I feel like I should practice..." He said, "Erm...Sorry I said that heh," He said feeling rather embaressed,

"I'm just not sure about this.."

Shadow took a deep breath, "Maybe Rouge can help.."

"I wish...er...I asked her..." He said,

"And?"  
"She smacked me aside the face,"

Shadow couldn't help but chuckle,

"It's not funny.." He growled,

"Oh yes it is..you cant even kiss a girl.." Shadow said laughing,

"Oh like you can?" He asked,

"Yeap."  
"No way, I've never seen you do it." He said,

"Oh but I have, I've kissed...er..It's none of your buisness!" He said blushing, Sonic rolled on the floor laughing,

"Admit it Shadow, you've never done it before!" He teased,

"Look who's talking.." He said crossing his arms, He turned the otherway,

"Still nervouse as ever.." He said rubbing the back of his forhead,

"Sonic!" A loud female voice yelled, "I'm almost done! Then we can go!" She yelled, Sonic nodded, he could feel even more swett fall down his cheeks,

"Goodluck.." He said walking off,

"Shadow wait," He said grabbing his arm, He turned,

"Could you m-maybe..po-possibly...He-el-p m..me?" He stammered, Shadow could barely understand the blue hedgehog, he was just mumbling away,

"Help? As in how?" He grunts,

Sonic moved closer to him,

"Well..I was wondering...if you could...maybe...k..e..is.." The words were never meant to escape his throat, Shadow was wide eyed, He knew what came next,

"Oh gosh!" He yelled, "Are you out of your-"

Sonic smacked his hands against Shadows mouth,

"Shhh!" He whispered,

"Look..I know its dumb..! But I need real help here! I wanna know how! And at the same time you'll know how too!" He said backing away,

"Sonic...One word, 'stupid". He said pouting,

"Come on Shadow please!" He begged, Not natural begging on his enemy to practice kissing, He doesn't want to, and yet he doesn't want Amy embaressing him out in publec,

"F...i...e.." Shadow growled,

"Huh?" Sonic asked confused,

"Just...Sh.." He said moving closer, Sonic could feel him swetting again, Shadow was so close their noses were touching, he was not ready for this moment, but he was parolized, He could not speak, nor move. Shadow placed his arm hands on Sonics pale cheeks, and loswly brought him into a slow, sweet kiss. Sonics eyes sprint up with surprise, Shadows were shut closed and never opened, Sonic could feel himself shake in fear, even thought he was kissing his enemy, It still felt nice. Shadow found himself biting Sonics lower lip. Sonic gasped. He soon felt Shadow rap his arms around Sonics waist. Amy opened the door, Sonic turned his eyes to her direction, seeing her shocked and disturbed, His eyes were as small as ever. Sonic begane shaking more, yet still unable to move.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" She yelled at the top of her lungs that even people on pluto could hear. Shadows eyes lids darted up and he quickly pulled away from the shivering blue hedgehog, Sonic lost the balance in his legs and fell to the floor.

"Sonic the hedgehog! What the heck are you doing?" He yelled,

Sonic shook his head,

"Amy wait! It's not what it looks like!" He panicked, Amy grabebd hold of Sonics ear,

"Neither are you! " She said pulling him out, "Help me!" He cried, Then the door smacked shut, Shadow stood there frozen stiff,

He was able to move again, He looked out the window seeing Amy dragging Sonic all the way to the otherside of town, He smiled and did a chuckle.

_Sonic...Your good.._

**END**


End file.
